


Sleeping Beauty

by melonelone



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Choking, Creepypasta, Creepypasta/reader - Freeform, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Smut, Somnophilia, slendermansion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonelone/pseuds/melonelone
Summary: Reader is asleep and EJ is depraved.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Sleeping Beauty

You had always been the type to be quick to wake up. Everyone who knew you knew that simple fact. The minute your eyes opened was the minute your day started, no issues of grogginess or sluggishness to pull you back down into bed. With this being said, having EJ walk into your room and you not waking up, he knew something wasn't right. He had come in because, well, it was pretty late in the day and he hadn't seen or heard from you. He decided he was gonna wake you up himself and see what mischief you guys would get into today.

He walked over to your window, heavy boots creaking against the floor, opening your blinds to let the sunlight in before walking over to you. He crouched down a little to reach your level.

"_____?" He called your name out softly. Shaking you lightly, your eyes barely opened for maybe 5 seconds before you fell right back asleep.

"_____, come on wake up." He said, still lightly shaking you. But no response came.

"_____?" He said your name again louder, slight panic lacing his voice. He had shaken you a bit harder this time. Your eyes opened again, accompanied with a groggy groan, before shutting again and immediately falling back to sleep. This wasn't right. He was worried. Of course he'd be worried. He's been friends with you for a few years now, time only causing you two to grow closer to each other, and in turn, you had become one of his best friends.

He took his gloves off and put a hand to your forehead. No fever, no sweating. Your face wasn't flushed either. No physical abnormalities from what he could tell. Your pulse was normal as well. What was the issue? Had you been roofied by someone in the house? But why? You appeared untouched.

At that passing thought, a devilish idea started forming in his head. His breath hitched and he felt his face turn a little warm. No, he couldn't do that. Especially not to you. He shook his head, continuing to make sure you were alright, trying to wake you up. But it was all fruitless in the end, you just kept sleeping. But that idea kept coming back to him. To violate you in your sleep. He felt bad for even thinking it, to betray you and your trust for him like that. But if he were to do it, would you even remember? He couldn't believe he was even considering this, he felt like a pervert, but before he could realize it, he had taken his mask off and was leaning into your face.

The kiss he gave you was innocent at first. Soft and sweet. Though, it was all in vain, he was just testing the waters. When you hadn't responded to this action, his breathing started turning hot and heavy at a new twisted thought; he could do this to you and you couldn't stop him. Nobody was around today, this was the perfect opportunity. The normally calm and collected killer couldn't seem to stop himself and indulged himself in his fantasy of defiling you.

He went back in for another kiss, picking up the intensity. He was biting and licking your lower lip, before your mouth opened a little subconsciously, and he was able to push his tongue inside. It was so warm and inviting, he couldn't help himself anymore. He was enjoying the way you tasted and, more importantly, the lack of a fight you were putting up. There was a long strand of saliva connecting your mouths once he was finally able to pull himself away. Breathing considerably hard, he started slowly pulling down the blanket that you were sleeping under, his hands shaking from nerves and lust.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you, _____..." he started telling you, knowing fully well you couldn't hear him, although a small part of him wished you could. His hand started trailing up the side of your body.

"How many times I've just wanted to take you when you'd least expect it." His mouth went to your neck. Using his sharp teeth, he lightly bit you, to which you made a small whimper, moving your neck which only gave him better access. He smirked and chuckled darkly to himself at this. He started to lick your neck now, hot saliva left behind, reaching up to your jawline, before going back down and occasionally sucking and biting the crook of your neck to get an involuntary response from you. He had ended up biting you too hard though, and drew blood. You cried out quietly and your eyes opened for a few seconds before you passed back out. The thrill was exciting him so much, he could be caught at any moment by you, yet he kept going. He started licking up your blood leisurely, it tasted so good to him.

Removing himself from your neck, he pulled your shirt up to your chest, pure arousal hitting him like a truck. Staring at your body, he felt himself gulp. He had wanted to see you like this for God knows how long. He slowly brought himself down to bite under your right ribcage, enjoying the way you responded to little actions like this, arching your back into him. His other hand was rubbing up and down your left thigh, the other one next to your body to provide him support. He knew you were gonna have bite marks and hickies that he hoped he wouldn't have to explain, but at the moment, he didn't care. The thought only turned him on more.

He lifted himself up, grabbing the shorts you were wearing before pulling them down. He got back to business, wasting no time to touch you through your underwear. Even if you were asleep, he knew you were becoming aroused just from the way your skin started tasting. He opened your legs and lightly kissed and licked you through your panties, entertained by the way your legs tried to close themselves to protect you. He thought it was kinda cute in some sick, perverted way.

He moved over to your inner thighs. On the left side, he started biting and kissing, hearing a small moan come from you. Just listening to you like this would be enough to push him over the edge. His other hand was holding onto your right thigh, squeezing it occasionally. He moved himself away from your thighs though, as he started pulling your panties down steadily. The sight before him made him start sweating a little, heat quickly spreading to his face and further down his body. He felt so wrong doing this, but he couldn't help himself, not when you were so wet now and he was the most turned on he's ever felt.

He moved his face back between your legs, his hot breath hitting you. He thanked a higher power for his monstrously long tongue, as he licked a slow line against your pussy, savoring the taste. The feeling caused you to moan out a little, with a hand lazily gripping the sheets. He teased your clit by circling it a few times, before he decided to go inside you with his tongue. When he did this, you pleasurably sighed and opened your eyes again, but like every other time, your body couldn't fight the sleep and immediately dozed back off. He was taking his sweet time down there, switching from between being inside you to licking you further up. He liked the noises you were making. But when your legs started tensing up and shaking, he stopped, wiping your arousal from his face. You wouldn't cum just yet.

He stood up, pulling your shirt off along with his own, and unbuckling his pants. He was harder than a rock at this point and his erection was straining to get out of his boxers. He got on top of you, using one hand to support his weight, and the other to stroke your sleeping face.

"So pretty.." He brought his fingers to your chin and stroked your lips before kissing you again. As he was defiling your mouth for the third time, he started pulling his boxers off. Once he pulled away from your mouth, he decided he should get your bra off as well. Unhooking it, he slid it off you and threw it to the side. He relished in the view, grabbing one of your breasts while licking the collarbone on the opposite side, trailing down to the breast below it. With his tongue, he got to work on you, leaving a string of warm saliva behind when he was done. Hearing a noise come from you when he did this only made him smile sinfully. He was so happy to finally do the things he only dreamt of to you, even if you weren't awake to enjoy it with him.

After this, he started rubbing his tip against your entrance, prompting a small whine to come from you at the sensation. He pushed himself into you, causing a gasp to come from both of you, your brain trying to wake you up and make you realize what was going on, but your body only pulled you back into the embrace of sleep, eyes shutting again.

"You're so tight.." He breathed out. He tried to keep himself from hurting you or waking you up by going as slow as he possibly could. His hands were holding onto your hips, pushing you into him, his hair sticking to his face and neck from sweat as he thrusted into you. He wondered who you were dreaming about at this moment. Was it him? He hoped it was. Or was it someone else? Were you dreaming about fucking someone that wasn't him? Was it someone in the house? And if so, who? He started to feel jealousy and rage course through his veins at these thoughts. Nobody deserved to have you like this but him. Claws dug into your hips and he started to thrust into you a lot faster and a lot harder. Each breath he made was animalistic, practically growling. He wanted you to be entirely his. He needed you to be entirely his.

"J-Jack?" You said his name quietly and in a daze. Just hearing you say his name like that caused his movement to falter. You were awake, but this time you weren't immediately passing back out, and EJ assumed it was from the intensity at which he was fucking you now. You looked scared and confused, barely even able to move anything, but at the same time you were moaning and grunting with every move he made inside you which was all the confirmation EJ needed to keep violating you. You were trying to question him and tell him to stop between thrusts but all your sentences ended unfinished, hot tears welling up in your eyes.

He didn't care that you were awake though. Nor did he care that you were terrified to your wits end. In fact, he could say he was even happier that you were. Now you could experience everything he was doing to you, and maybe you'd like it and give in to him. He moved his hands from your hips to your thighs, where he pushed them back and towards your chest, so he could ram into you even deeper, hitting your cervix, causing you to cry out his name, and EJ to breathe out profanities.

"Say my name again." EJ ordered you, and you quickly obliged, not wanting to anger him. Saying his name breathlessly, you felt his claws dig themselves into your thighs as he swore to nobody in particular again. One of his hands was brought up to your neck. The demon on top of you was so much bigger compared to you, his hand easily wrapping around your neck like it was merely nothing.

He squeezed, causing your own smaller hands to weakly grab his wrist and arm to pull it away, but the face you were making and how he felt you tighten at that action proved that you liked it, even if you were fighting against him and crying. He knew restricting air would cause you to feel him much more, so he quickly snapped his hips into yours a couple times. You squeaked as best as you could with his hand around your throat. He let go eventually, though, bringing his hand back to your thigh. You needed to breathe after all.

He was hitting all the right spots in you, causing you to make lots of lewd sounds. It was music to his ears. Even if you were begging him to stop, the way you said his name was just egging him on. He couldn't control himself. He fell straight into the hands of lust and sin, and wanted to own you completely.

He was getting close, beginning to lose his rhythm, hips stuttering. You were getting close as well. You tightening up around him only served to make him cum faster, and within just a few more thrusts, he did it inside you, even after you begged him not to. If he had eyes, they would've rolled back into his head at the sheer intensity of his climax. Moaning in a deep voice and breaking the skin on your thighs with his claws as he orgasmed, you reached your climax as well, gripping the sheets with all the strength you could muster. You moaned loudly, eyes shutting tightly. The feeling of the hot substance entering you was a new one, and it was pretty uncomfortable. Once he finished emptying himself inside you, he pulled out and laid down next to you, panting.

You just laid there, eyes glued to the ceiling, wet with tears. What the fuck just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> finally writing something after like 6 years LMAO hopefully this came out good... wrote it on a spur after waking up at 6 AM and thinking of it as i was trying to fall back asleep. i don't care for the beginning build up but u kno..


End file.
